Sailor Black! The Evil Scout of Pain
by DeidaraClone
Summary: A new "Sailor Scout" appears and one of the members of the Amazon Trio is behind it.Who will be the target this time? It could be one of the Outer scouts? Inner scouts?Will there be more than target? read 2 find out! warning: 4 ages 10.
1. The enemy appears! Who are the prey?

It was a normal school day for the Sailor Scouts when their scout watches started to beep in the middle of their classes. It was Luna. She told the scouts that there was big trouble at the Tokyo Central Park and to get there a.s.a.p. She said she would call the school as there parents saying that they had a "Family Emergency" and needed to leave the school immediately. Within 5mins. they were all outside the school and transformed and started running as fast as their legs could take them in high-heels. They were there in 3 minutes flat. Then the battle began.

"MARS FIRE SURROUNDS!"

"VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN ENCIRCLE!"

"JUPITER THUNDER CLAP CRASH!"

"MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!"

"PLUTO DEADLY SCREAM!"

"SATURN DEATH RIBBON!"

"NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!"

"SPACE SWORD BLASTER!"

"PINK SUGAR HEART ATTACK!"

"MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!"

Then the monster was destroyed. And just when they were about de-transform, there was a dark flash of light and a......

Sailor Scout appeared? "Just who on Earth are you?" Uranus demanded. "Oh no! I hoped _she_ wouldn't awaken until Crystal Tokyo was built! This isn't good at all!"said a very scared and upset Sailor Saturn. "Who is she?" Uranus demanded again. "I am the feared Sailor Soldier of pain and punishment, Salior Black!" "Or more correctly, the Sailor Soldier of sore rears, Sailor Spank!" said Saturn, still scared and backed up against a tree, making sure her rear was on the ground protected from the soldier of pain. "Oh haha, very funny. And I'm the soldier of comedy! Or more correctly, Sailor Tickle! Haha!"said Uranus stupidly. "Bad idea Uranus! She attacks when she's insulted! I can't watch!"said Saturn.

"The pipsqueak's right, that was a bad idea. Now I'm mad." "Hey! I'm _NOT_ a pipsqueak you big meanie!"said Saturn. Then she realized what she just said."I'll deal with you later brat!" "EEP!" "Just leave her alone you, you, you monster!"said Uranus. The next thing she knew her wrists and ankles were bound together and she was up in the air next to Sailor Black. "Now you're gonna pay for insulting me Sailor Uranus!" "Oh, what are you going to do, smack my hand a few times and then say 'That's a no-no, don't do it again or I'll smack your hand again ok?'. HA!" Sailor Black snapped her fingers and then all of a sudden she was sitting in a floating chair with Amara(still in scout form) leaned over her lap."Uh-oh." was all Amara could say, wrists and ankles still bound. The next thing you know you know you hear crying, smacking ang gasping.


	2. The targets are set! Amara and Michelle!

**After being spanked for 10 minutes, Sailor Uranus couldn't feel her rear and Sailor Spank finally stopped and threw her on the ground, ready to go on to Sailor Saturn. "Come to me, Saturn, now!" "No!" "Fine, I'll get you myself then!" She snapped again and then, in the blink of an eye, Saturn was in the same position that Uranus was just a moment ago. Then there was more smacking and crying heard. And while all this was happening, there was a strange man in the trees laughing so hard that he almost fell out of the tree he was in. **

**It was Tigers eye, waiting to catch his target, the strong and beautiful Amara Tenoh, a.k.a Sailor Uranus. She is the only one of the scouts identities that he knows. He knew that she had the most amazing dreams yet. She wanted to become a pro race car driver and motocross racer. He was also into motorcycles and thought that she would be the easiest target to win over and see her dreams.**

**After 10 more minutes, Saturn felt like she had a super bad sunburn on the rear, but at least it was over. But at least Saturn had it easy, Uranus' was so bad that she could barely move any thing! She was so weak that all she could do was de-transform. Sailor Black had disappeared, and the other scouts, including Saturn, ran and also de-transformed to go get some help for Amara. After the other scouts had left, Tigers eye disguised himself as a young biker and had his bike with him already. He snapped and was riding towards Amara on his motorcycle. **

**He just happened to 'notice' Amara laying on the ground, and went to see if she was ok, even though he was cause. "Hey Miss! Are you ok?" he asked. "Uuuuugh!"came the reply. "Here let me help you up..... uh?" "Amara" she groaned. "So Amara, do you want me to give you a ride home?" "Please." was the uttered response. "Here, take my hand." "I don't think I can. I'm in too much pain." "Well then, just hang on a second, and I'll carry you." "But I'll be too heavy fo-" "Don't worry about it! I can handle it." "If you're sure." "Positive!" he said with a smile. All Amara could do was stare into his amazing green eyes.**

**He helped Amara up and over to his bike and pulled out an extra helmet for her. "I don't think I can sit down for a while." said Amara. "Why? What happened?" "I'd rather not say, it's kinda embarrassing." she said blushing deeply. "What, did someone spank you or something?" he asked jokingly. "Uh....well....um....actually....it's kind of a funny story....hehe." she said, blushing as red as lava. "Oh, I see, there was a monster, wasn't there Amara?" "Uh....well....um...." "And it attacked you in that way, right?" "Uh....well....um.... did."she said, really embarrassed. **

**"Oh, sorry Amara. I hope I didn't -" "It's ok, I probably deserved it anyway!" she said while giggling and still blushing. "No no no! Someone as beautiful and kind as you doesn't deserve anything like that at all!" said Tigers eye. "Oh, I hope you don't mind me asking, but what's your name?" "Oh! It's uh, Steve Dean! Like those two famous bikers, Steve McQueen and James Dean." he said in a hurry. "Cool! I love them! They are reason I started motocross!" said a very excited Amara, completely forgetting the pain in her rear.**

**Meanwhile, Hawks eye was looking for his next target for beautiful dreams. "Hmmmm, she seems like the perfect candidate that Pegasus would hide inside."He was starring at a picture of a beautiful aqua harried goddess playing a violin. "Perfect, she's my next target." he said, grinning. Meanwhile, said "aqua harried goddess" was at her favorite park practicing for tomorrow night's concert. After she got a call from Amara saying that she was ok, Michelle went to the park and started practicing. Hawks eye choose the perfect disguise and went after his target. **

**She was playing the Outers transformation song, and when she finished, she heard cheering and clapping. "Bravo! Bravo! Oncore! Oncore!"was the cheering she had heard. "Amazing! You must be Michelle Kaioh, the famous violinest that's playing here tommorrow! It's so woderful to see you outside one of your concerts! I am a big fan of yours!" "Well thank you Mr....?" "Roni Hightshoe, It's a pleasere to meet you, Michelle Kaioh." Michelle blushed as he kissed her hand. "Please, just call me Michelle Roni." "If you say so,**_** Michelle**_**." she giggled. "Do you want to go for a drive?" "Of course."**


	3. OMG! Tragedy strikes! XD

**After Amara and "Steve Dean" got to her house, she invited him inside for some tea. "Which do you prefer, Lavender or Chamomile?" asked Amara. "Lavender because it's as sweet as you are." Amara blushed slightly and giggled. "Thank you, Steve."she giggled again then got out two tea cups. "Well, here's your tea. I hope you like it." "Of course I will, you made it."Amara blushed deeper. "So, do you have a boyfriend Amara?" Tigers eye suddenly asked. "Um, no. Actually I don't have one because I've had so many things going on and I didn't think I had the ti-" she was cut short by Tigers eye. "Well, congratulations! Now you have one,**_** Amara.**_**"he said ever so romantically. "But.....I......don't think......aaahhhhh." was all she could say. She was happier than she had been in awhile.**

**Meanwhile, on the road with Hawks eye and Michelle, he had started an "interesting" conversation. "So, Michelle, I hear you're single at the time right?" "Well, yes that's true, only because I've been busy with a lot of things and haven't had the time for a relationship." said a deeply blushing Michelle. "Well I'm looking for a relationship with a painting and violin playing goddess like **_**you,**_** Michelle Kaioh." he said romantically, catching her off guard. "Oh, is that so Roni? A painting and violin playing goddess like me? Well in that case, I'm available" she said mischievously. "Do you want to go to the beach after lunch Roni?" "If you want to, I want to Michelle. Anything for you darling." he said so sweetly, you could melt. "Then let's go to my apartment and get ready shall we?" asked Michelle sweetly. "Alright then, which way?" he asked.**

**Meanwhile, Fish eye had locked on her target. "Ah yes! This little girl looks like she is full of beautiful dreams! The one that Pegasus would love to hide in!" she basicly yelled in exitement. She was looking at a girl with shoulder length violet hair playing soccer with pink haired girl her age. "And all I have to do is become her new coach and then her dreams are mine!" Just then Tigers eye walked in looking satisfied. "It looks like someones target was a success, hmm Tigers eye?" asked Fish eye mischievously. "Yep. She fell for my whole " Well, congratulations! Now you have a boyfriend!" act. She was all like "But.....I......don't think......aaahhhhh." "I call that a success!" he said happily.**

**"Hotaru! Over here! I'm open!" yelled Rini. "Okay Rini! Here you go!" yelled Hotaru. They were playing a practice game of soccer to prepare for their upcoming match against the Bejing Bulldogs from China. "Alright Tigers, huddle up!" yelled their coach, Mr. Claude. "Okay, so you should all know that me and my family are going on a vacation starting tommorrow, right?" "Right!" they all said in unison. "And you should also know that I couldn't find a replacement, right?" "Right!" "Well, I have found one! Say hello to Ms. Shark!" "Hello Ms. Shark!" the team said in unison. "Hotaru, I'm getting some bad vibes from her. I don't like it." "I feel it too Rini. Do you think she could be working with the enemy?" "Rini, Hotaru, is there something you want to share with the team?" asked Mr. Claude. "No Coach Claude." Rini and Hotaru said in unison.**

**Back at the Outers apartment, Michelle was having Roni pick which of her swimsuits he liked best. "The black and white polka dot one. Definately." said Roni. "Hmmmm, good choice." she said. "Are you ready to go?" she asked. "Yep." "Alright! Let's go!" she said happily, practicly dragging Roni out the door. Now to the beach we go with Michelle and "Roni". "Come on Roni! The water's great!" yelled a very very happy soldier of the sea. "Okay, I'll be there in a minute Michi!" he yelled back. "What is it Tigers eye! I'm on a date with Michi!" "Who the heck is Michi? I thought your target's name was Michelle." "Michi is my nickname for Michelle." "Oh. Well anyway, I'm on my way to the beach with Amara to wait for Sailor Black's attack there." "Hey! we're at the beach now!"**

**"Oh, come on Amara! The water's great!" "NO! I'm **_**NOT**_** getting in the water!" "Don't be stubborn Amara!" "Steve, I'm not getting in the water and that's final!" Then Steve ran out of the water and over to Amara to try to get her in to the water. She was wearing a strapless orange one-peice "Come on, you know you want to." "No, I don't want to Steve!" Then Steve picked her up and carried her over to the water and threw her in. "Steve! I'm gonna get you for that!" Amara yelled. "If you can catch me!" "Oh, I will! Mark my words!" They were out of the water now. Then they suddenly heard screams coming from by the bathrooms, which were close by. "Steve! Run!" Amara yelled to Tigers eye. "I don't think so, Sailor Uranus." Amara gasped at that. "Just who the heck are you?" Amara demanded. "Your worst nightmare." Tigers eye said sarcasticlly. Then he snapped. "Sailor Black, get her!" Tigers eye demanded. "Yes master." Then Sailor Spank snapped and Amara knew what was going to happen next, then started to run as fast as she could, but wasn't fast enough.**

**This time she was dangling in mid-air and Sailor Spank was holding a metal paddle with a peice of rubber tire tread on it. "HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!" was all she could get out before she started yelping in pain. "Alright Sailor Spank, that's enough. She's mine now." "Awww, I still wanted to torture her some more." "Sorry, but I have a misson to complete Sailor Spank." "Awww, OK Tigers eye." Then Amara dropped to the sand with a thud. Then she stood up to run away to transform. But before she could....."One." "Ah!" "Two." "Ah!" "Three." "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Then Tigers eye walked up to her. "Sorry my dear, but I have a misson to complete." "You monster! How dare you play with my pure heart like that!" "Oh, and speaking of pure hearts, look who joined up with us." "Uh-oh." The Heart Snatchers were back! Then Tigers eye stuck his head into her Dream Mirror. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! STOP IT! PLEASE STOP! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Then Amara fell partly unconscience. "She's all yours now, Sandya." "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

**"Rini! Serena! Something's wrong with Amara!" Hotaru suddenly spit out. Serena slamed on the brakes. "What is it Hotaru?" "I don't know, but it's bad!" "Which way?" "Hang on, let me call her scout watch and I'll let you know." "Amara, come in Amara." "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" That scream almost made Rini and Serena jump out of their skin. "That was Amara!" Rini said. "Where is she Hotaru?" "She's at the beach Serena." "Which one?" "Juuban Beach. It's ten miles from here." "Hotaru, call Michelle and the others and tell them to get there right away." I'm on it." "Calling all scouts. Get to the Juuban Beach, stat." "Why Hotaru?" "No time for questions Lita, just get there now!" "Hotaru, I'm at the Juuban Beach now. What's the trouble?" "Amara's in trouble Michelle! Go find Amara and help her! I think the enemy has her!" " On it." "I'm sorry to cut our date short Roni, but there's a family emergency and I need to go. I'm sorry." Roni grabbed her arm before she could run down the beach to find Amara. "Oh you're not going anywhere Michelle." "Wh-what?" Then the suspenseful music started. Hawks eye snapped then the pinkish maroon curtian appeared. "Oh-no." "One." "Uh." "Two." "Eh! Please no Roni! Don't do this to me!" "Sorry dear, it's my job. Three." "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"**

**Michelle opened her scout watch after her dream mirror was in front of her and pushed the little button. "Guys, help me please! The enemy has- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hawks eye had stuck his head into her Dream Mirror. "Oh-no! They have Michelle too Serena! Hurry and transform!" "We're on it!" Rini and Serena said in unison. "MOON ETERNAL POWER!" "MOON COSMIC DREAM ACTION!" "SATURN PLANET POWER!" Then there was flashes of pink, white and purple and there stood Sailor Moon, Mini Moon and Saturn, ready to fight the enemy. "Let's go save Amara and Michelle!" Mini Moon said. "Lead the way Saturn." Sailor Moon said. "AAAAAAHHHHHH! RONI PLEASE STOP! SOMEBODY HELP ME PLEASE! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Then she fell almost unconscience. "How dare you play with my heart and then brake it you big mop-headed jerk!" "Oooo, looks like someone's back-talking me. And we can't let that go not taken care of can we?" Hawks eye mocked Michelle. "Wh-what do you mean by that jerkface?" Michelle asked coldly.**

**"Still back-talking huh? You're such a naughty girl. I should do something about this." Hawks eye said, still mocking Michelle. "And what are you going to do about it moron?" "This. Oh Sailor Spank, I need your help with this very naughty girl." Hawks eye called. **_**'Oh-no, anything but her!'**_** Michelle thought. "SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" Michelle called out. "You think you're really gonna get out of this, do- AAAAAHHHHH!" Hawks eye started to say when he was knocked down by someone. "Amara! I thought they had you!" Michelle said happily. "I won't let you get hurt like I did Michi." Amara whispered before she collapsed in the sand. "Amara!" "Hmmm, Tigers eye's target must have gotten away. I'll deal with her later." Hawks eye sighed. "Don't touch her you, you, I can't even say what you are!" Michelle yelled, trying to get free. "You're so pathedic! No one can get out of those! Thatwas made sure of." Hawks eye mocked again. "Sandya! Appear before me at once!" he commanded. "Yes master?" the creepy looking creature said. "Do your thing so Pegasus can't hide in her dreams after we leave." "Yes master."**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**hee-hee! cliffhanger! i need at least 1 good review b4 i continue plz!!!!!!! ja ne! ;p**


End file.
